Laughing on the Wrong Side of My Face
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: Saffiya, a young Native American, is forced from her home. Will is part of a group of soldiers sent to escort her and her tribe to their new lands. Will they survive the trail of tears and fall in love? Only time will tell. W/S R/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROBIN HOOD!

Author's Note: This is not the sequel to 'What If'. I haven't forgotten about the 'What If' sequel. I'm working on it. It's been a while since I posted anything. Don't worry, I'm not dead or anything. I've just been really busy. It's funny, You'd think I'd have more time to write in the summer but I have less time.  
This is a story I wrote for school a few months ago. We had to do something creative about the trail of tears. So I did this. It's set in the USA around the 1800s. Djaq is going by the name of Saffiya the entire story. She is a Native American. Will is a US citizen.

* * *

William Daniel Scarlett of Locksley, Virginia picked up the newspaper and began to skim the news. One article caught his eye:

**_'Indian Removal act signed into law'_**

_ 'Yesterday, May 26, the Indian Removal Act was signed into law by President Andrew Jackson. This act will move the Indian tribes west and open land for expansion. It will also allow the Indians to preserve their culture and prevent unnecessary warfare.' _

Underneath the article was an advertisement:

_'Able-bodied men age 18 – 30 wanted to escort Indians to their new territory._

_Pay: $30/month plus rations, weapons, and uniform. See Geoffrey Gisborne or Robin Huntington.'_

Will eyed the ad. Though he was 20 years old he had never been out of the state, and an adventure like this seemed too good to pass up. And $30 a month was a lot more than he made here as a carpenter. His mind was made up. Tomorrow he would go talk to Robin, a close family friend.

Ten days later the expedition was assembled. Geoffrey (or Guy as he was often called) Gisborne was the leader. Robin Huntington was second in command. Other volunteers like Will made up the rest of the group. Allan A Dale, John Little, Much Bonchurch, Roy White, Carter Crusader, and Tuck Friar were also from Locksley. Will knew all of them. The other ten men were clearly Guy's followers. Will was surprised that Guy and Robin were on the same expedition. Those two hated each other. They were both in love with feisty Marian Knighton and wanted to marry her. At the moment, Marian was engaged to Guy but only by her father's orders. Practically everyone in Locksley knew that she favored Robin. It was only a matter of time before she found a way to break the engagement. Will imagined that she would be relieved to be rid of both her suitors for a few months.

"The white men are coming!" The news spread like wildfire through the camp. Saffiya ran to her father's tent. He would need her when the white men arrived, as she was the only person in the tribe that spoke the language of the foreigners.

A group of about 20 soldiers marched into the camp, completely disregarding the fact that they were trampling food, weaving, and clothing. Saffiya was so furious she nearly shouted at them, but she managed to sound relatively civil as she said, "I am Saffiya, daughter of Chief Bassam. Greetings."

"Greetings, I am Captain Robin Huntington, and this is Lieutenant Guy Gisborne."

"That's Lt. Gisborne to you, Savage," the leather-clad Lt. informed her.

"What do they want?" her father asked.

Saffiya turned to the kinder Capt. and translated.

"Chief Bassam wishes to know your purpose for coming." It was Lt. Gisborne who replied.

"By order of President Vasey Sherriff, your tribe is to be escorted west to new land. It would be wise not to resist."

Her father's face turned red with fury, and he shouted angrily at the American soldiers. Saffiya only translated the basic gist of his words.

"Chief Bassam will not let your government force our tribe from our home."

Lt. Gisborne glared at her as her father called his warriors to action. As the Native Americans began to attack, Lt. Gisborne ordered his soldiers to open fire. Saffiya dropped to the ground as bullets whizzed above her.

When the shooting stopped and the smoke began to clear, she saw that nearly a third of the tribe had been injured or killed. But one fallen warrior caught her eye. Swift as the wind, she ran to her brother's side. Desperately, she searched for a sign that he was breathing, but to no avail. Djaq was dead. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. She heard her father giving in to the Americans, but it seemed a million miles away. The only thing that registered in her mind was a single thought: Djaq was dead.

An American soldier tapped her shoulder.

"We are leaving now. Get anything you need to take."

How dare this white man tell her what to do when seconds ago he had been killing her kin!

"Get away from me!" she shrieked. When he didn't move, she attacked him. Caught off guard, he didn't even try to fight back. As Saffiya pulled her fist back to deliver a punch that would most likely leave him unconscious, another soldier grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She struggled, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Let me go!" she demanded. He flashed her an apologetic but cocky grin.

"Sorry, Princess, but I can't let you beat up Will. He's too nice to fight back."

"Nice?" she scoffed.

"Let her be, Allan," the one called Will said as he stood up. "I'm fine."

Sensing that she was calmer now, Allan released her. As she was about to turn away, he stopped her.

"Nice necklace, Princess," Allan muttered, fingering the wolf-shaped pendant around her neck. She stood still as a statue, fear showing clearly on her face, "much too nice for a savage like yourself." That said, he gave a sharp tug, snapping the leather cord. He examined the necklace for a few moments, and then tossed it on the ground.

"Go!" he ordered. Saffiya didn't need to be told twice. She ran.

Had she looked back, she would have seen Will bending to retrieve the turquoise pendant.

That night Will sat by the fire, lost in thought. Had he been wrong in undertaking this journey? The image of the Indian girl moments before she attacked him, mad with grief, haunted him. He had kept an eye on her throughout the day, but after the initial outburst she hadn't even cried. That girl had a strong spirit. She would make it. Will sighed and wondered if he would.

Huddled under a thin blanket much farther from the fire, Saffiya finally allowed her tears to fall. They ran down her cheeks like twin rivers. Twins, like she and Djaq. She closed her eyes and she saw him, chasing her across the fields in their twelfth summer, laughing for no reason at all, flirting with a girl from another village, and finally lying dead on the ground with a bullet through his heart. She buried her head in the blanket which still held his scent: a mix of maize under the harvest moon, mud, and deerskin. She imagined she felt his arms around her as he lifted her to the lowest branch of the sycamore tree, which she couldn't reach, before he climbed up himself. She could taste the blueberries they often picked together, eating more berries than they put in the basket. And she could hear his voice calling her name: Saffiya, Saffiya, Saffiya… Her dreams that night were dark and bloody.

The days became a blur, a living nightmare. Each morning they woke at dawn. They would march until it was too dark too see. Then the soldiers would start a fire and cook dinner. Sometimes they fed the Native Americans, sometimes they didn't. The days turned into weeks and winter soon arrived.

Saffiya woke one morning to a world of white.

"Snow" she whispered reverently. She had always loved the snow. It turned the normal everyday world into a magical wonderland. The stillness surprised her and made her realize that she was the only person awake in the camp. The sun was only just up but the reflection from the snow made it seem so much brighter. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a wolf, but when she looked there was nothing. She scolded herself for imagining things and thought no more of it. Sanjay watched the snow fall until Lt. Gisborne woke. Within minutes they were marching again.

That day Saffiya began to hate the snow. None of the Native Americans had warm enough clothes and walking through the snow proved to be treacherous. Two of the elders succumbed to the cold and were left behind to die. Several more people, even a few of the soldiers, had frost bite. It seemed like forever before they stopped for the night. The soldiers 'forgot' to feed them and everyone fell asleep quickly, except Saffiya. She sat awake in the middle of the silent camp staring at the snow-covered hill overlooking where they were sleeping. As she watched, the wolf she had seen earlier appeared from the mist, and then disappeared. She sat bolt upright, any thoughts of sleep abandoned. Carefully, she crept around her sleeping kin and up the hill. At the top she saw that she was not the only one awake. Will, the soldier she had once attacked, was sitting on the far side of the hill. She turned to go but he had seen her.

"You don't have to leave" he told her, "I won't hurt you." For some reason she believed him. She sat down in the snow near him, far enough to run if he tried anything but close enough that she didn't seem rude. She followed his gaze to the sky.

"What do you see in the stars?" Will asked. The question took her by surprise. Why did he care? But she found herself wanting to talk to him so she answered.

"According to the legends of my people the stars hold the spirits of great men and women who have died. I like to think that Djaq is among them."

"Djaq?"

"My twin, the one you Americans murdered. If he was still alive, next summer would be his would be his eighteenth. He would be a full warrior." Her voice was bitter but not accusing. She did not blame Will for all the crimes of his people.

"Where I come from we see pictures in the stars." Will told her. She laughed.

"Really? Show me." He did.

"See those three bright stars there? That's Orion's belt…" Sanjay fell asleep to the sound of Will's quiet voice. She did not feel him carry her back to camp later that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)

Please, Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own RH or the Trail of Tears.

Author's Note: Sorry I've been busy or I would have posted this sooner. In the last chap I called Saffiya 'Sanjay' a few times. Sorry about that. Ignore it. Sanjay was Saffiya's name when I originally typed this(It was supposed to be somewhat realistic)

* * *

For a long time Saffiya knew nothing. Suddenly, she found herself standing in the middle of the forest, the sounds of her people just ahead of her. What had happened? How had she fallen behind? Confused, she ran towards the noise.

"Saffiya, is it really you?" her father asked. She flung her arms around him.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?" He gave her a puzzled stare.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head.

"You were sick. Three days ago we had to leave you behind. You, and your mother."

"No" Saffiya whispered. Her mother couldn't be dead. It had to be a lie, yet she knew it was the truth. "No!"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A cry of pure grief cut through the still morning air. Will, near the front of the caravan, turned to see what had happened. The voice was strangely familiar. He was confronted by a sight he had thought he would never see again: Saffiya. She was alive! Her head was thrown back as she howled her despair to the sky, but she was alive.

"Someone shut her up," Lt. Gisborne ordered.

"We'll do it," Allan offered, indicating himself and Will.

"Just be quick about it," Gisborne muttered. The two soldiers jogged to the back.

"Hey, Princess!" Allan called. "Nice to see you're alive, but keep it down, will ya? Gizzy's getting annoyed." Saffiya punched him in the face.

"My mother is dead and you're telling me to shut up! You Americans kill my mother, my brother, and many of my kin, and you tell me to shut up!"

Will placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me Saffiya." Defiantly she met his gaze. "We're trying to help you. If the Lt. decides that you're more trouble than you're worth he will kill you. I can't let that happen. You must be strong, Saffiya."

She nodded curtly and walked away. Will couldn't suppress a smile. Saffiya was alive, and strong as ever.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next few days passed uneventfully. One night, Saffiya felt something was wrong. She saw two glowing eyes shining from behind the trees. The truth hit her and she ran for the forest. Sure enough, a wolf was watching the camp. A wolf she knew. She remembered everything now. When she had been sick this wolf had saved her and nursed her back to health. The wolf was looking for food. She couldn't come any closer to the firelight. She'd be killed! There was only one thing Saffiya could think to do. She kneeled before it and spoke soothingly in her native language. The wolf lay down with its' head in her lap and she stroked its' coarse fur. She didn't look up as Will approached but she sensed him, for she said,

"She's hungry. She wants to attack the camp to get food for her pups, but they'll kill her. We have to do something. She saved my life, when I was left behind. I remember now." Will reached into his pocket and pulled out some salted pork. He offered it to the wolf, who accepted it immediately. As she wolfed it down he patted her ears.

"Good wolf."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night Will fingered Saffiya's pendant, which he had kept all this time. He wanted to give it back to her, but it would be too noticeable. Someone would take it again. No, he couldn't give it back to her, but perhaps he could make her a new necklace. He pulled a knife from his pack and began to carve.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

On the other side of the camp, Robin was also fingering a necklace. He held a thin silver chain with a golden ring hanging on it. Marian had given it to him for his birthday a few years ago. He wished he hadn't left before making up after the last fight with her. She would surely hate him when he returned. If he returned. Even he, the great Robin Huntington, knew he could die on this journey. He didn't want to die with her thinking he hated her.

"You miss her." A voice behind him observed. Robin turned to see his faithful friend Much.

"You know I do." He replied.

"She knows you didn't mean it." Much assured him.

"I still shouldn't have said those things." Robin sighed. To an outsider the conversation would have made little sense, but Robin and Much knew each other so well they didn't need to specify what they were discussing. Most everyone in the camp had someone they missed. Robin missed Marian. Much missed his fiancé Eve. Everyone had left loved ones behind. Friends they might never see again.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The tears had become a common sight among the tribe. For Saffiya, it felt like the journey had no beginning and no end. The snow was deep here, deeper than it had ever been back home. Home… How long had it been since she had left? Two moons? Three? She could not remember.

"We started this journey three months ago to the day," Will, walking beside her, recalled.

Had he read her mind? she wondered. She looked at his face and realized he was simply thinking the same thing. Saffiya had long ceased being afraid of or hating Will. She had even come to trust him with her life.

"Close your eyes," he said. She looked quizzically at him. He was completely serious. Puzzled, she did as he asked.

"Now, hold out your hand." She did. She felt him place something in her outstretched palm.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her. Lying in her hand was a tiny wooden bird on a string.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed "Did you make it?"

Will nodded. "I know it can't replace the one that Allan stole, but…"

"Thank you, Will." For the first time in a very long time Saffiya smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do you need me to say it? I don't own Robin Hood.

Author's note: Sorry the update took so long. I've been really busy. Random note about my life(if anyone cares): I'm going to be in the play 'Godspell':D Yeah!!! I love acting!

* * *

The weeks passed slowly. Death seemed to stalk their every move. After four months, less than two-thirds of the tribe was still alive. Will and Saffiya continued to grow closer, to the point that Captain Huntingdon decided he needed to talk to Will.

"You've been talking to that Indian girl a lot," Robin remarked.

"Yeah," Will replied, not really paying attention. He was more focused on the box he was making.

"Will, listen to me." Will sighed and calmly put the box away. "You have to be more careful. If I was the one in charge, I wouldn't care. But I'm not in charge; Gisborne is. He hates the Indians, and most of the other soldiers do too. If he finds out both of you will be dead. Are you willing to risk that?"

"Of course not," Will insisted. "But what can I do?"

"Stop this, now," Robin explained. "That's the only way to protect her. End this friendship."

"That's rich coming from you," Will retorted. "Your sweetheart is Gisborne's fiancée."

"That's different," Robin explained. "Gisborne won't kill Marian if he finds out."

"No," Will agreed. "But he would kill you. Just think for a moment how that would affect Marian. If you're going to give advice, you should follow it."

Robin sighed as the younger man stormed off. Will was right, of course, but couldn't he see that he was making a mistake? Anyway, Marian was strong. She could deal with Guy. Everyone knew that sooner or later she would break the engagement. And there was nothing Guy could do about that. Will's friendship with Saffiya wasn't like that. Guy was in complete control here and no one would care if he killed the girl. At least, no one who could stop him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Will knew that Robin had a point, but he wished Robin wouldn't give lectures about things he himself didn't do. Robin could be so self-centered sometimes. He almost never thought about the consequences of his actions or about other people's feelings. But somehow everything always worked out for him. It wasn't fair. There was nothing wrong with him and Saffiya being friends; Nothing but Guy's prejudice against her race. They would have to be careful, but staying away from her completely was not an option.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saffiya noticed movement among the trees. It was the wolf! Why was it here? Maybe it was in danger. Hardly daring to breathe, she slipped after it.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Will was up and running the second he heard the scream. Instinctively, he knew it was Saffiya and he knew she was in trouble. He followed the sound of her voice through the trees. It was only when he saw the bear menacing her that he realized he had left his gun at the camp. But, he realized, he still had his knife.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saffiya thought she was finished. She closed her eyes, expecting the bear to attack. No blow came. She opened her eyes and saw that the bear was now being attacked by Will. He had heard her scream and come to her rescue. As she watched, the wolf joined the fight. Outmatched, the bear flung Will aside and lumbered away. The wolf had mysteriously disappeared. For a second, Saffiya debated looking for it, but only a second. She turned to Will.

He lay sprawled on the ground, dazed, but not unconscious.

"Will," she called softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he managed to say as he sat up. "Let's get back to the camp."

Later that night, Will told Saffiya what Robin had said. She eyed him calmly.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I befriended you," she told him. "We're in too deep to back out now, Will Scarlett." And just like that the matter was settled.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Robin, Will, and some of the other decent men among the soldiers helped the Native Americans in whatever ways they could. They smuggled them extra food, blankets, even a few medicinal herbs. But it wasn't enough. It could never be enough. Lt. Gisbourne had his own followers who did the exact opposite. For every night the Native Americans had a decent meal there were three nights that they had no food at all. For every life saved there were two lost. It was a dark time.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It seemed like just another day in the endless cycle of days until Lt. Gisborne made an announcement.

"This is it: The end of the trail. This is your new home. Enjoy. My men will stay here for the rest of the day and tonight. Then we will leave tomorrow." Saffiya excitedly translated for her people. Many fell to their knees, thanking the gods that the journey was over.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Will sought out Saffiya the next morning, to say goodbye. He found her standing at the edge of her tribes' makeshift camp, gazing across the land.

"You're leaving," she stated matter-of-factly as she heard him approach.

"I have to," he explained.

"I know," she whispered. "I just wish it didn't have to end like this."

Will fumbled in his pocket and after a couple seconds held out the wolf pendant she had thought lost forever.

"Here. This is yours."

"No." she insisted "Keep it. It belongs to you; like my heart. I love you Will Scarlett." He smiled.

"And I love you, Saffiya." At his words a tear escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry," Will murmured, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm not crying," she told him, "I'm laughing out of the wrong side of my face." The memories that phrase evoked were both painful and happy. That had always been what Djaq had always said when he was crying. She hadn't used it since his death despite the many tears that had slid down her face.

"Will!" Allan called, interrupting them. After a final quiet goodbye, Will jogged off to meet his friend.

"Bye Princess!" Saffiya didn't need to turn around to see who had yelled that.

"Goodbye, Allan," she said softly, knowing he couldn't hear her. She would never tell him, but there was a good man behind his cocky attitude.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Three days later Saffiya lay on her back with her eyes closed, reflecting on how much her life had changed in five moons. She had seen so many innocent people die; she had fallen in love, and had her heart land here was so different; cold and open. Would this ever be home?

"Nothing will ever be the same," she lamented.

"That's what makes life interesting," a familiar voice observed from beside her. She sat bolt upright.

"Will?!" she gasped. His reply was cut off as she kissed him. Suddenly, the future seemed much brighter.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I have an epilogue planned so if you want me to put that up anytime soon, review and bug me about it.

Or just review:P


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, never have, never will.

Authors note: This is it: The Epilogue. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: MaidenStar, Forest Archer, LovePeaceandMusic, NewsgirlxRider, HighPriestessOfTheDreamWorld, and anyone who reviews this story after I post this. Your support means the world to me.

* * *

Several Months Later

Robin Huntingdon stood on a hilltop and surveyed a sight he had feared he would never see again; Locksley. Home. And best of all, a dark haired woman was running up the hillside to greet him, her eyes shining with love. It was Marian.

"Robin!" she called delightedly "You're home!" He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. She laughed as he lifted her into the air and swung her around.

"Where's Guy?" She asked, surveying the rest of the expedition "And Will?" she added noticing the absence of the young carpenter.

"Guy was attacked by wolves while out hunting." Robin told her "He was killed."

"I suppose I should feel sad that my fiancé is dead." She remarked "But I have to say that I'm glad he's gone."

"Me too" He admitted "Now we can be together without him interfering." He paused, and then knelt on the grass. "Marian, Will you marry me?" She considered for about five seconds before replying.

"Of course I'll marry you Robin!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, long and sweet.

"Now, what happened to Will?" she asked suddenly. It took Robin a minute to figure out what she meant. A distant look came into his eyes.

"I suppose you could say he deserted." He said at last. She stared.

"Will Scarlett? Deserted? Where? _Why?_" She couldn't believe it. Will was one of the most loyal and reliable people she knew. She couldn't imagine him deserting the army. And in the middle of the wilderness?

"He fell in love," Robin explained quietly "With an Indian girl named Saffiya."

_Fine_

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review (It doesn't take that much time and it will make me eternally grateful)


End file.
